The Titan's Curse Untold Saga
by Vanguard Fury 'Blade of Night
Summary: Basically this is a dream I had about The Titan's Curse. My friend  Kenzie.Daughter.Of.Hermes  said I should publish this on FanFiction. So I did. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious bunch

**This is my first FanFiction story so if you don't like it sorry. This is a dream I had about The Titan's Curse that I wrote down (or typed in this case). My friend said I should join FanFiction and post this so here it is.**

Where to begin?

Good question.

I think I will start with who I am. I am Jack Raymond. I once was an Olympian god.

It was so long ago that I can't remember what I was the god of. I think I was the god of the goodness of people sought through evil or something like that.

Anyways I got exiled by the "Big three" and was cast into the mortal world (if you value your life don't mention sacrifices of birds, me, or both). However I managed to keep some of my powers from being a god. I was able to live a long time, but I can die by a mortal wound. I can appear really young or really old. I was able to shadow travel in broad daylight (don't ask about this please).

So I adapted to the mortal world, traveled seeing the sights, and keeping up with the gods and their kids.

So on the present day of Percy Jackson (great kid but don't tell him I said that).

I was wandering New York and ended up at Westover Hall on a Friday before every schools winter break. I noticed a car idling outside the front door. In the car were a boy and some girls. I decided to "investigate" this mysterious bunch.

I took a few steps forward until I could hear them. The boy said, "Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." He got out with two other girls. The mother (as said by the boy) drove off to who knows where.

One of the girls, a black haired "punk" (as the kids would say these days) said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy." The boy (Percy) replied, "She's pretty okay. What about you? You get in touch with your mom?" Instantly both the kid and I realized he had hit a bad spot.

You know the evil glares people can give. This kid could do a twenty out of ten scale of evil glares. She said, "If that was any of your business, Percy—. "

The other girl, a blond haired one, interrupted saying, "We'd better get inside. Grover will be waiting." "You're right," replied the punk kid, "I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."

Now at this point I was getting real suspicious. Two girls and a guy without fights? Parents? Distress calls? Now if you ask me someone has been having a little too much sniff of something. The trio went inside with Percy stating, "Nothing good."


	2. Chapter 2: Painful help

**How are you enjoying it? Please review and let me know.**

So creepy bunch kids all talking weird and heading into a SCHOOL on the day before Christmas break, I naturally got interested so I headed around to the back.

You see I always like a head on encounter with monsters, humans, and whatever else there is. Most people expect an attack from behind, so I reasoned why deny them.

The problem? The woods. I remember why I hated woods now because I kept running into trees, shrubs, and other things. At this rate I was never going to make it.

"Ha! Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes." I was just out of reach of a clearing near a cliff edge with a (what you know) manticore, the kids I saw earlier plus three more, and a mortal helicopter.

Percy and the punk were lying next to each other with Percy holding a shield. The blond haired was crouching next to the three other kids except one was a satyr.

So I decided to help the kids. I pulled out my dual pistols and charged.

A quick thing about my weapons. All designed by Hephaestus himself. The pistols could combine into a shotgun (Spas 12). My knife if you slide the button in one direction it turns into a sword and the other direction a normal switch blade.

So back to reality I charged firing both my magazines. The manticore staggered backwards under my hail of fire. Once I was empty I sheathed my guns and took out my sword and moved in hacking and slashing.

The fight lasted for a minute then the manticore managed to grab my throat and threw me off the cliff yelling, "Ha! None can stand against my might."

Luckily I had a grappling hook in my backpack that I got out and threw against the cliff edge. BAM. I knew I forgot something such as bracing myself for the hit against the cliff face.

Luckily my arm isn't broken. I started back up the cliff and was almost to the top when the manticore and the blond haired fell right past me. There was nothing I could do except watch them fall into nothingness.

I looked up in time to see the helicopter dissolve into a bunch of ravens, and if I knew ravens I knew who did it and I pray that I am wrong (can gods pray I wonder).

Anyways as I neared the top I heard voices saying, "Sweet, let's go!" "Wait. I don't—. ""There is another option." "No, there isn't." Then I cleared the edge.

I saw a bunch of girls and three boys. One boy yelled, "That's him. He fell, well, was thrown of the cliff." I looked into the girl's party and my eyes connected with one of the girl's eyes. All she said was you. Then I ran into the woods with the girl yelling, "Stop him. He must not leave."


	3. Chapter 3: Painful memories

**So her is the next chapter. I have noticed that no has reviewed except my friend .. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? Please review.**

I ran as if the very dogs of hell were on my heels which in my case were. I could tell, well feel, that there was five girls on my trail. They were running fast and were armed with bows. Neither the less I pushed on until I felt a trip arrow encase my ankle. I fell hard and fast. The girls caught up with me and tied me up with the arrow. "Good job Zoë," said one of the girls. "Thank you," replied a girl who looked like a Persian princess. "Yes, good job. Good job. Very well done," I said mockingly. A girl struck across the face while saying, "Boys!" We started jogging back to the clearing where the others are. Zoë said, "Yes, boys. But I am wonder why this boy. Lady Artemis sounded so…scared. What could he have done to her?" I looked Zoë straight in the eyes, "Trust me when I say this Zoë Nightshade. It's a lot worse than your past." Jackpot. I managed to make Zoë flinch. I knew about her past. But her past is for me to know and you to find out. We were nearing the main tent which was silver. Silver…why does she like silver. Why not black, red, or gold? I saw Percy and the satyr along with another boy tending to Percy's wound. The boy exclaimed, "Its green!" The satyr said, "Hold still. Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out. I knew that would not cut it. "Hang on. Let me help that boy," I said to the hunters. Zoë shrugged and watched me. I went over to Percy. "That won't help. Let me try," I said to the satyr. He looked at me quizzically. I ignored him and went to Percy's shoulder. I placed my hands on them and said, "Θεραπεύεται!" Blue energy flowed from me to his shoulder. I gasped and fell to the ground breathing heavily. Percy looked at his shoulder to see the wound disappear. I walked back to the hunters to be escorted. Percy yelled, "Who are you?" I did nothing and stepped into the big tent. The first thing I saw was the pelts. Lines of fur all along the walls. Next thing was two girls talking. Zoë said, "My lady we have brought him as you have asked." "Thank you. Leave me alone with him." "My lady—," "Enough Zoë. I wish to speak to him alone. Take Bianca and tell of her of the hunters." "Yes my lady." Zoë walked out with one of the girls a black haired olive skinned one. Once they left I look the remaining girl in the face. "Nice to see you again Artemis," I told her.

**Pretty good cliff hanger huh. Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Why her

**Hey here is the next part. P.S. All this belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"How have you been?" I asked. Artemis doesn't reply. "Oh apples!" I said sampling a nice golden one. Artemis just stares at me. "What…oh I get it. You think I been dead all these years," I state. "I don't know what to think after the last time we said good bye. _Start flashback. __I remember standing at the gates of Olympus back in the days it was still in Greece. I was holding hands with Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and saying, "Do you have to go? I mean I planned a special evening with you." She replied, "I know Jack. But this is important I have to find this monster. I will return to you my boyfriend (or whatever they called it back then)." "I will await your return and look for the moon each night. Goodbye my love," I said kissing her on the cheek. She ran off waving goodbye. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I turned to see Lord Hermes. "What do you need?" I said. He replied, "A message from King Triton. He says it worked like you said it would." "I knew it would." "There's more. You have been summoned by Zeus to face him." Great just what I needed Zeus. "Alright I will be there in a few seconds." Lord Hermes disappeared. I ran through Olympus to the throne room where Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena were. "I have come liked you asked." Poseidon replied, "Yes you have. I talked with my brother and my cousin and agreed. You are to be stripped of your godliness!" "Why! What have I done?" I replied. Athena said, "You have sacrificed one of Zeus' own personal eagles for your own purpose!" "I did what__—__," "No! You did what you willed. The fates have told me that you are to be exiled and I swear that if you ever set foot in Olympus OR see my daughter Artemis ever again, I will kill you," yelled Zeus. "Upon the River Styx?" "No not that far. Now I take your powers and cast you OUT." I was struck by tons of pain then I felt that I was falling, falling to the Mortal world. End flashback_. "Zeus exiled me and said never to see you again." "I know. But you could have sneaked back and said goodbye for life or let me know you are alive." "I knew not to. Is it true that you are a maiden now days?" "Yes. All because of you." "So if you can't have me no one can have you?" "Exactly." "So anything else you want to know?" "How are you still alive after these years?" "I don't exactly know." "Hum…anyways I must invite my lt. and our friends in. I must see what they were doing here." "Bring them in. I'll get Peruses." I walked out as Artemis called, "Zoë, come in and bring Bianca.


	5. Chapter 5: Die time

**Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riodran.**

* * *

><p>I walked out into the camp as Zoë and Bianca walked into to Artemis's tent. I saw Thalia, daughter of Zeus, walking amongst the wolves outside the area of the tents. I ignored her and walked straight to Percy. "Percy," I said, "Lady Artemis wishes to see you." "Me? Why does she want me?" He replied. I just stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. Led me to her." He said. "You know what fine stands for?" I asked as we walked back to the tent. "No, I don't know what fine stands for." He said. "It means freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. <em>Italian Job<em> was a good movie." "Italian what?" I stopped. "You haven't seen _Italian Job_! You know the gold heist with Donald Sutherland, Mark Wahlberg, and Edward Norton?" "Uh, no." "Gad! Your generation is as ignorant as every other." "Yea…wait. How long have you lived to say that my generation is as ignorant as every other?" "It is none of your business." Giving him one of my famous glares. He shivered. "I am as good as Thalia aren't I?" "Yea…wait? How do you know her name?" He said drawing his sword. "I stared at the sword. "Riptide. Chiron gave it to you?" "Huh?" I grabbed his sword hand and twisted cruelly. "OUCH! That hurts." "It will hurt a lot more if you ever threaten me again." I said menacingly. "Break it up!" I felt a shock run through me. I turned to see Thalia standing behind me. "Now I have had enough of you. WHO are you?" Thalia said. "None of your sap!" I replied. Oops. I forget about Thalia turning into a tree. She charged at me with her spear and shield.

* * *

><p><strong>Not dramatic ending. So read and review.<strong>


End file.
